Arrow to Bow
by Syncyes
Summary: Yay it's a real story! Here's the summary :P A young boy will find himself in a frightining predictament: But is it possible that there is a way out? Only time with a young one will tell...
1. The Newest Archer

**Arrow to Bow**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the game that I still play called MapleStory. I also do not own THE FRIGGIN PWNAGE THINGS CALLED STRLESS ARCHERS WOOOOOOOO! Hit 320 damage at Level 20 with Double Shot and Critical: no Dex equips, and a 33 attack crossbow. It was my high score of the day! xD I also own a Level 72 Priest…but I quit him to fund the archer…I was too abused. T-T_

_**A/N: Enjoy this one-shot-that-might-become-a-story-that-is-not-inspired-by-Revolt of the Archers. It is in honor of the little nooby Level 20 archer that I am now proud to call my main.**_

* * *

"Lift 35 kilograms of weight." The old Indian guy had said. 35 kilos? No way! I could only lift ten! 

"Sneak around the...the...the," The wanna-be vampire had yawned. "the..the..the mushroom." _That _mushroom? _That _mushroom, with eyes darting to and fro, that mushroom that almost filled the entire room? That mushroom that looked like it had only one goal in life - to kill me? _That _mushroom? No way, Jose!

"Get a score of 200 or more on this IQ test." The old man had said peacefully. I think that old man was growing a tad bit senile...after all, 200 or more was a genius' score!

"Try to use this bow and shoot an arrow into the target from 50 feet away." The elf lady told me. I groaned. This was my last chance, and it looked like I would fail this one too. I really should have listened to my big sister and stayed at home.

But as I placed my fingers upon the blue bow, as I put my fingers in the grooves and awkwardly slid an arrow onto the guiding pieces, I felt an eerie sensation overtake me. I didn't know it at the time, but I backed up all the way to the end of the room. Air seemed to still around me as I pulled back the string and let the arrow fly.

It flew straight and true.

The elf lady had lifted her eyebrows in suprise and given me the gift of the archer.

_**A/N: Good? Bad? The worst thing you have ever read in your entire life? No, this is not a wannabe copy of Revolt of the Archers. It is something I wrote when I funded a STRless archer with a Level 72 Priest. R and R, and I might just decide to make this a series. Or I'll just leave it as another crappy one-shot in my beautiful, beautiful library of one-shots. Yes, I also know that this is very short, but I originally wrote this for myself, as a little thing to read when I was bored. It was originally on paper. So please, just take this short lil' story as it is. Thank you, and don't forget to R & R **_


	2. What is this Power?

**Arrow to Bow**

_Disclaimer: I do not own MapleStory. And I wish I was Level 21 already…Levels 15-21 were always MY hell levels xD_

_**A/N: Ok, I put it up for one day and I got one review. Thank you WilltheGreat! You always review and make me happy! ….Lol…. So yay!!!!!!! I'll continue 8D**_

* * *

The bow was still blue. That sort of made him sad. He had imagined every job in his mind before, and for bowman he had imagined a giant shining bow, covered with emeralds, diamonds, soft leather, and many other things. Not a nondescript blue bow with wooden guiding pieces and a simple string made of who-knows-what... 

But he felt new _power _within him, power that seemed to course through his veins, power that suddenly felt completely normal to him, although he had only had it for a few minutes. It was simply...amazing.

* * *

**_A/N: OMG I just noticed I wrote this in 2nd point of view..and I'm too lazy to change it now xD Anyone who reads this, just ignore weird changes I make and differences in my writing style, I always tend to write with my mood. BAD HABIT_**

* * *

Athena (the shopkeeper had told him she was Athena, not elf lady) had given him a simple book of skills. Simple, yes, but he had not yet tried them out. He would now. 

He stepped out onto the hunting ground and fit a arrow to his bow.

**_Arrow to bow, and life to live._**

A course of adrenaline swept through his body and he felt dizzy. What was it that strange voice had said? Arrow...to bow..and..and...

He could not remember.

But he somehow knew that that phrase would be important to him throughout his life.

* * *

_[flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback/_

"I let someone die...I let someone die! I let someone die...I should have thrown him a potion...I should have protected him!"

_Don't be like that..._

"Why? Why shouldn't I grieve, why shouldn't I simply let myself die?

_Your arrow must stay upon its bow...and you still have a life to live..._

"A life...ha...what could a life possibly be if I simply let people die? WHAT COULD IT BE?"

_[flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback/_

* * *

He flitted in between the snails of the field, climbing up ladders and ropes. He didn't want to kill snails like he had before, rather, he wanted to kill something that he had never seen or killed before. Something strong. 

Suddenly he heard screams above him, and various profanities at a certain person. He eagerly climbed up to see what was happening, and came face to face with the strongest thing he had ever seen.

The thing had dark red wings and a horn mask covering its face. It's fangs leered horribly at him as its red eyes glared him down. Gauntlets that adorned its hands swung threateningly at him. He was completely and utterly petrified with fear.

_**ARROW TO BOW, AND YOUR LIFE...IT MUST BE LIVED!**_

The voice woke him up, and he fitted an arrow to his bow, and the arrow flew true.

The beast dropped,dead, to the ground, and there was only silence in the air.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, that's the best cliffie this little writing nub can do. By the way, as a little hint, no, he is not a "Chosen Kid" ok? xD It's something else. If you wanna see where this plot that I suddenly thought up while I was writing it goes, please read and review!_**

* * *


	3. Student

**Arrow to Bow**

_Disclaimer: If I owned MapleStory my archer would be Level 21 already...I hate weekdays and their pathetic 15 minute time limits…and I seem to use all that time scaring away a kser with my priest…gosh!  
_

_**A/N: Thank you for the review again WilltheGreat! Although you are the only person reviewing, I will still continue! –hint hint the 44 hits I have…PLEASE REIVEW!-**_

* * *

The crowd stared at him, completely and utterly amazed. 

Then one young archer, wearing hard brown leather armor, winded his way through the crowd and started to yell at him in a language he could not understand.

"lyke OMFG! lolololol!11!!!elevenone!!!111 he is a n00b lolz. how da hell he kill crog? lololol. hax0r! hax0r!"

The entire crowd took up the chant, except they said it in a way that had MUCH better grammar.

"Get away from our noble town of Henyses you hacker! Get away! We don't want hackers like you in our town! What, did you summon that crimson balrog just so you could _pretend _to be a hero?_** Get AWAY!**_ HACKER! HACKER! HACKER!"

Shocked, the young archer slowly backed away.

* * *

_/Two years later/_

He was stronger now. Much stronger. He lived on the pork from the many pigs roaming around Henyses, using two pieces of wood to make friction to start a fire. He made arrows from pieces of wood that he smoothed out with his last boughten arrow and made the tips with the occasional bits of steel he found after killing a pig. Pig gut strings were used to attach the bow-tips the the piece of wood. And he used these arrows sparsely, only leaving them if they had crushed themselves beyond repair. He was still using his old blue bow, and now it was his most cherished possession.

He was just settling down to sleep in the old doghouse close to Henyses when he heard a light pitter-patter of feet outside.

Drawing the spear he had found from an orange mushroom, he snook outside and carefully laid the spear down on the ground where he estimated the walker would come.

"OW!"

He smirked. He had always been good at these kinds of things.

"Who did that? It hurt..."

It was a shock to him that this person had not known he was there. Many people had passed by, and each time he had done this. Each and every time he had been greeted with shouts of "HACKER" and had slowly snuck back into the doghouse.

"You...do you know who I am?"

"Yes...you're the one who tripped me! It still hurts...why'd you do that?"

"You really don't know me? I am the one who killed the crimson balrog when I had just become an archer. Don't tell me you don't know me! Don't tell me your family hasn't told you about me, the oh-so-infamous hacker!"

"Wow...you killed a crimson balrog? When you just became an archer? Wow...that's really amazing! Teach me! Teach me! I'm an archer too now! My family cast me out...because I was not strong enough to become a warrior like everyone else..."

He stared. A Perion born archer...someone who did not know about...he would see how he was.

"You can sleep here tonight." He said gruffly. "But only tonight."

* * *

**_A/N: Omg no wai! Am I accidentaly changing the main character? Dang it! -changes title-

* * *

_**

The next morning he woke up and saw for the first time what the Perion-born archer looked like.

_He's...a really little kid..._

He shook his head in exasperation. What was he thinking? When he had become an archer, he had been just that old.

The archer had dark brown hair in the commonly used Wind style, wearing a blue jeans jacket. Underneath the jacket there was a black t-shirt with the emblem of Perion, a Crimson Balrog skewered in the heart with a legendary Dragon Faltizan, on it. Someone - probably the archer himself - had attached a piece of paper with the Henyses emblem, A Bowmaster and a Crossbowmaster facing each other, a dead Thatanos lying between them, onto the bottom of the t-shirt. He was wearing dark black jeans, embedded with steel fibers ( the common outfit of an attendee of the Perion Warrior Academy ), attached by a belt with all four emblems of the four jobs, including the previously stated warrior and bowman emblems, along with the mage emblem, which was seperated into three parts, one part having the ice elemental, one part having the fire elemental, and the last having the Bamahut, the legendary dragon of the priests. Last there was the emblem of the thieves, which showed a Hermit and a Cheif Bandit facing off, the smoke of a Meso Explosion hiding the face of the Hermit, who was leaping toward the Cheif Bandit to throw deadly steel Ilbis at the Cheif Bandit's throat.

From his outfit, it seemed the kid was pretty even-minded about the four jobs.

* * *

A/N: I suck people. D: I gave up on this because from up there I couldn't figure out how to finish it up -.-. If it's okay R and R pl0x :D This chappie is not finished. It is simply posted because it has been in my documents for like...a million days D:

* * *

Edit: What in the seven hellz Fanfiction, let me bold and italict that A/N! 


End file.
